Carina versus Therapy
by TrajicLover
Summary: After an emotional breakdown Carina is tossed into therapy she is forced to confront that past but can everyone handle and unstable Carina? A lot better than it sounds. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."- Buddha

Paris France 1996...

The chapel was filled with white flowers and guests as the magnificent bride dressed in white walked down the isle. She looked at her groom with the most lovely blue eyes. She was so in love with him nothing could be more beautiful than this moment. His name was Daniel de Molay he was tall with dark hair and standing in a white suit. As his bride arrived right in front of him the priest began to speak. "We are gathered here today to unite these souls in beautiful matrimony. For love is the greatest journey any person can embark on." "Do you Maria Elena take this man to be you husband to love and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"The woman smile as answered. "I do."

The priest then turned to Daniel. "Do you Daniel de Molay take Maria to be your wife to love and to hold in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do." Daniel answered returning her smile with his own.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." With that they both kissed each other so passionately that it warmed everyone's hearts.

C.I.A. Holding facility present day...

Carina was furious as walked to the holding cell where her former friend was being held Amy the once infamous dumb blond and party turned brilliant traitor. "Why Amy we were your friends? Why did you do it!" She screamed demanding herself an answer.

Amy just laugh as though she had heard the biggest joke of her life. "I would think you of all people would get it Carina. I was tired of pretending I was something I wasn't what's it to you _Cold Hearted Carina_?" A smile crept on the blond's face when she realized something that was starring dead in the eye. "Oh my god the tin man has a heart not made out of steel after all."

"Shut up! How could I ever understand the actions of a traitor like you! Besides I'm Cold Hearted Carina remember I don't care about anyone." Carina struggled to control her rage.

Amy just shrugged. "Well if you didn't care about any of the CATS why are you really here and why are you always following Sarah around? Wait a minute do you envy her?"

"Shut up I couldn't care less about her or her life." Carina said defensively.

"Oh come on you always went after what she wanted and it wasn't because your a bitch it was because you wanted to be her and your starting to crack because once your old all you'll have to your name will be a bunch of meaningless one night stands and an empty bed no one to love you no one to have and to hold you. Poor Carina always a bridesmaid never a bride."

"Shut up!" Carina screamed as she took out her gun and fired. Fortunately for Amy the glass separating them was bullet proof. Amy was shaking with fear at that moment because she had never seen this side of Carina a side filled with hatred. Carina herself was unnerved by this in one moment all the emotions she held back for so long were breaking through she couldn't stop them anymore. "We're done Amy." The red head then bolted out like a bat out of hell.

Later at some bar...

Carina was in a skimpy leather dress and for some reason she was more drunk than usual. "I got a secret!" She screamed as she got up on top of the table.

"Carina get down from there! You are acting like a spoiled brat!" Sarah shouted terrified.

"You are not the boss of me!" Carina screamed like she was a little child.

"Listen whats going on your usually so..." Sarah couldn't find the words.

"What so self controlable!" She yelled she then started laughing. "Self controlable is that even a word?" She asked giggling as she began to fall off the bar table. Fortunately Sarah caught her. "Why is everything so easy for you?" She asked her friend with an unusual sad look on her face."

"What are you talking about Carina?" Sarah asked confused but then Carina passed out. Sarah reached for her cell phone. "Chuck it's me I found Carina but something's wrong with her." Then something fell out of Carina's pocket that caught Sarah's eye and shocked her even more a wedding ring. "My god."


	2. Chapter 2

L.A. Loading dock's...

The Mexican was on his knees and trembling in front of a man in a white suit. "Please show some mercy I promise I want screw up again."

The man just took out a cigar and lit it. "Isn't it funny how you were the only one previ to my actions this side of the globe and yet my drug shipments keep getting snatched up by the D.E.A. I know you cut deal with them and I'm hurt I mean I loved you like a brother I protected you your family. But you still fucked with me!" The man then kicked him in the head knocking him to the ground. "Pick him up and put him inside the barrel!" He commanded to his men they followed his orders. He doused the the man with gasoline and took out his lighter. "I'll see you in hell."

"No please don't Daniel!" With that he dropped it in and watched the man die screaming.

Burbank...

Carina woke up on Chuck's couch her head felt like it had split open. "Oh my god my head what happened?" Carina asked suddenly she panicked and went rummaging through pockets and purse.

"Looking for this?" Sarah asked as in the door way holding the wedding ring. "Why are you holding on to this?"

Carina was furious "You give that back to me!" She said as she ran right up to her snatching it from her hands.

"Okay whats wrong with you?" Sarah asked shocked "This doesn't even have your name one it the inside clearly says._ 'To my beloved Maria Elena love Daniel.' _"

Carina pulled out a blade and put up against Sarah's neck. "The only thing you need to know about Maria is that Maria doesn't like it when people touch her things! Now get out of my way!" She shouted really pissed off.

"Before I give this back I need to tell you something." Sarah said hesitantly.

"What?" Carina starting to get even more pissed.

"Your actions at the prison didn't go unnoticed and the higher have decided to put you in therapy while on unpaid leave. Also..." Sarah let out a big gulp. "if you can't make any progress with your therapy you stay fired now can you please lower the knife Carina?"

At that moment Carina just started crying. "Oh my god I am so stupid how could I let this happen!" She then ran into Chuck and Sarah's bedroom locking the door.

The shocked Sarah could only bring herself to say. "Oh my god. Chuck!"

Chuck immediately walked out of the bathroom. "Oh my god Sarah what is it?"

"Carina just ran into our room crying and she locked the door." The frantic Sarah explained.

Chuck was stunned when he heard this. "Wait so your telling me that Carina can cry? I thought she a robot built without tear ducts."

"I heard that Bartowski!" The sobbing Carina yelled from the other side of the door. "I am a person I have feelings! This job is all I have without it..." Carina then paused started crying even more. "Oh my god I have no life! I'm pathetic I don't deserve to live!"

The couple then looked at each other even more terrified. "Don't Carina don't do it suicide's not the answer!" Sarah yelled.

"Fuck you Sarah and fuck this dress!" Carina screamed.

"Oh god oh no she has the dress." Chuck yelled. He then ran outside and around the apartment and climbed into the room to see a terrible sight Carina holding the dress at scissor point.

"Back off Chucky or the dress gets it!" Carina yelled holding the pair of scissors to the dress.

"Okay listen to me Carina I get it you are going through a rough time right now but there's no reason to drag the dress into this." Chuck was scared and tried to calm her down he and Sarah spent a lot of money on that wedding dress.

At that moment Sarah picked the lock and snuck behind Carina holding a vase. "Do you know what Chuck? I have a secret a big one and I never even said it out loud. I don't know why it even matters at this point. I hate my job there I said it I spend every day wishing I were a normal woman that is my secret but this job is all I have I'm nothing with out it. I mean how pathetic is that? I have no reason to live. So just shoot me!"

"I'm not going to shoot you over a dress Carina this whole thing is just a little out of hand!" Chuck said desperately trying to calm her down then he at that moment Sarah hit Carina in the back of the head knocking her out.

Paris France 1996...

Carina starred up at the night stars in her white dress. "You look so beautiful Maria." Daniel said smiling as he walked on to the balcony.

"I feel like I'm in a fairy tale. I mean it's not like every small town American girl get's to marry her high school sweet heart who happens to be French Royalty." She said with lovely smile on her face.

"I promise I will make you the happiest woman in the world." Daniel vowed as he took her hand.

"Well before you do how about I make you the happiest man." Carina then place his hand on her stomach and in a moment of joy he spun her around. It really was like a fairy tale.


End file.
